1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to table or bench construction and more particularly to a folding leg and brace structure for a bench, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,888,117; 2,969,249; 2,875,007 and 3,777,675 generally disclose toggle joint forming members for bracing folding table legs in vertical depending relation with respect to the plane of the table top when erected. Such folding leg brace structure has not generally been used on benches principally for the reason that legs depending vertically from each end of the bench do not satisfactorily prevent upsetting the bench because of its width with respect to its length. This disadvantage being overcome in folding legs for tables by disposing the legs adjacent the respective marginal side edge of the respective end of the table as in U.S. Pat. No. 1,888,117 or interconnecting the depending end of the legs by a cross bar as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,969,249 or 2,875,007.
This invention is distinctive over folding leg and brace structure shown by the prior art by connecting a pair of legs to the respective end portion of a bench in a manner to diverge downward, laterally and longitudinally of the bench when extended and to be folded against the bottom of the bench in parallel relation when collapsed by the movement of one end portion of a brace rod structure toward and away from the underside of the bench. The brace rod structure interconnects the depending end portions of each pair of legs when erected.